Resident evil: the crow
by GH0ST-Gamer
Summary: The movie the crow with the RE cast replacing the cast from the crow ENJOY (r&r)
1. Cast of characters

I don't own "resident evil" or the movie"the crow" and I'm not familiar with some guys from the crow so I gave them their own names.  
  
Characters  
  
Leon.S.Kennedy as Eric Draven  
  
Claire Redfield as Shelly Webster  
  
Sherry Birkin as Sarah  
  
Chris Redfield as Albrecht  
  
Wesker as the Torres  
  
Brian Irons as Gideon  
  
Ada Wong as Myco  
  
Annette Birkin as Darla  
  
William Birkin as Funboy  
  
Brad Vickers as Skank  
  
Spencer as Top Dollar  
  
Kenneth Sullivan as Tin-Tin  
  
Enrico Marini as T-Bird  
  
Nicolai Zinoviev as Mickey  
  
Jill Valentine as Annabella  
  
Marvin Branagh as Grange  
  
Steve Burnside as the Barkeeper  
  
Ok.there are the characters and now we wait for me to finish the first chapter so... ..until then, you might want to think about how this story will be. Please read and review. I BEG OF YOU!!! 


	2. Prologue

_______________________Chapter one: prologue_______________________________  
  
Narrator: People once believed that when someone dies a crow carries their soul to the  
land of the dead. But sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible  
sadness is carried with it, and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just  
sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.  
  
In an apartment building in a room on the forth floor, Chris turns back to loft. Paramedics are working on a bleeding Claire Redfield, cops dusting for prints. Chris picks up wedding invitation and reads it.  
  
Cop: Hey Sergeant. (Gestures to wedding dress)  
  
Chris: Yeah. Claire Redfield and Leon.S.Kennedy. Wedding was tomorrow night.  
  
Cop: Who the fuck gets married on Halloween anyhow?  
  
Chris: Nobody.  
  
Paramedic: Sir? We got to move her.  
  
Chris: Do it.  
  
Paramedic: Right, guys. Do it.  
  
The paramedics kneel down as some more paramedics rush in with a stretcher and the bring her on the stretcher platform.  
  
Cop: Devil's fucking night! What's the count so far?  
  
Chris: A hundred and forty-three fires.  
  
Cop: They're slacking off from last year.  
  
Chris: Three hours to go. Maybe they're just slow starters.  
  
Outside the building, the paramedics take Claire to the ambulance as firemen try to take a fire out across the street.  
  
Wesker: I realize that, but you can't come in here and move her away like this. We got  
procedures to stick by. You guys should of cleared this with me first. (looks at  
Claire) this the victim?  
  
Chris: No, it's Whinoa Ryder. We found her, detective and you missed it.  
  
Wesker: I don't care what her name is; I didn't give the order to move her. Jesus, Chris, I  
can now see why they took away your gold shield.  
  
Chris: yeah, I wasn't a big enough asshole, c'mon lets go.  
  
As they walk to the ambulance with the injured Claire, Sherry Birkin, a, eight year old girl arrives on a skateboard and pushes through the crowd to see Claire.  
  
Sherry: Claire?  
  
Chris: Stand back kid.  
  
Claire: Where's Leon?  
  
Chris: Just don't worry about him.  
  
Claire: Just tell him to take care of Sherry for me.  
  
Chris: Look, I will. You just...uh, lie back and relax. C'mon. (Claire starts to gasp for  
air as the paramedics strap on a gas mask to her mouth and load her into the  
ambulance. It drives off and Chris looks over to Sherry.) You Sherry?  
  
Sherry: Yeah.  
  
Chris: Look..your sister...uh... she's going to be just fine.  
  
Sherry: She's not my sister. She just looks after me, she's my friend, her and Leon. You  
lied to her about Leon.  
  
Chris: look, I had to.  
  
Sherry: .and you lied to me about Claire. She's gonna die, isn't she?  
  
Chris: Hey..uh. c'mon, come on.it's okay, she's gonna be fine.  
  
Chris puts his hand on Shelly's shoulder trying to comfort her.  
  
Narrator: A building gets torched; all that is left is ashes. I used to think that was true  
about everything.families, friends, feelings. But now I know that sometimes,  
if love proves real, two people who are meant to be together.nothing can  
keep them apart. 


	3. Ressurrection

_________________________________Resurrection____________________________  
  
One year later..  
  
A cemetery in the city, a crow lands on a finial cross. Sherry walks by picking up flowers up from other graves. She walks to the tombstone labeled 'Claire Redfield' and drops all but one in front of her tombstone, then places the one on the grave of Leon.S.Kennedy.  
  
Sherry: later.  
  
She walks away as heavy rain falls from the clouds over the city, a crow flies down to Leon's tombstone and caws.  
  
Sherry: you supposed to be the night watchman or something?  
  
Sherry skates away after pulling up her sweater hood, the crow starts pecking on Leon's tombstone.  
  
At a lonely hotdog stand...  
  
Nicolai: y'know? What this city needs is a good natural catastrophe. Earthquake, and  
tornado...y'know.  
  
Chris: No, no, no, Nicolai, c'mon man. You gotta put the mustard underneath first.  
  
Nicolai: ..maybe a flood like in the bible.  
  
Chris: Eh, eh, lemme do it. (Nicolai hands him the mustard and ketchup) There we go.  
How about some onions? (Nicolai places some onions on his hotdog) C'mon, don't  
cheap out on me, lots of onions. (he puts a handful on the dog) Now we're talkin.  
  
Sherry skates near the stand and joins them.  
  
Nicolai: hey, it's the Sherry monster.  
  
Chris: how do you steer that thing on a wet street?  
  
Sherry: pure talent, hi.  
  
Chris: See now, Sherry, she's a genuine hot-dogger. You hungry?  
  
Sherry: you buying?  
  
Chris: I'm buying.  
  
Sherry: no onions though.  
  
Chris: no onions?  
  
Sherry: they make you fart..big time.  
  
They all laugh at the 'joke' for a while.  
  
Meanwhile...at the Arcade Games...  
  
Enrico: You know, Lake Erie actually caught on fire once from all the crap floatin'  
around in it? (lights his cigarette) I wish I was around to see that.  
  
The other gang members, Brad Vickers, William Birkin & Kenneth Sulivan start vandalizing the store then Enrico sets a timer on a bomb.  
  
Then, at Leons Grave...  
  
The Coffin lid opens up, through the ground, Sherry's flowers tumbling down. His hands appear from the darkness of the hole grasping some mud from the surface. He crawls out and screams in pain and anguish, then collapses, withering and squirming on the soft, wet and muddy cemetery ground.  
  
That's the chapter; soon, the fun will begin! (r/r) 


	4. Flashbacks

_________________________________Flashbacks ____________________________  
  
A few hours later..  
  
In an alley, Leon walks, shivering from the cold, damp wind, stumbling on the ground barefoot. He decides to take off his tattered shirt and looks for something for shoes. The crow guides him to some boots in a dumpster. He tilts his head and reaches for the boots and the crow flies off.  
  
Not too far away, Enrico, William, Brad, & Kenneth speed through the streets, bragging about exploit.  
  
Brad:" All right! We busted their machines" They drive by the hotdog stand, and Kenneth freaks out. "Oh man, cop car..T-bird, cop car." They slow down and Chris looks back at his hotdog. "Lot of bad people on the street tonight."  
  
In the arcade, the bomb counts down to zero and the whole place blows up in a big explosion.  
  
Chris:" Damn it"  
  
Sherry:" What was that?"  
  
Chris:" You wait right there. Nicolai, call it in for me."  
  
Sherry:" Be careful!"  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Leon walks up to a ladder, looks at the crow on a bar and climbs up, and stumbles across the roof. The crow leads him down some stairs. He finds a door, skeleton on the door, yellow crime tape around the entrance, and looks like it was there for a while.  
  
He was home...  
  
He rips the yellow tape and opens the door to revile a deserted, wrecked, and trashed room that he called home, and his cat walks by him.  
  
Leon:" Gabriel..." He reaches for the cat and picks him up, and he receives a blast from the past, it seems that Gabriel saw everything that happened here.  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
The door knocks, Claire looks at the door and thinks it Leon, she goes to open the door and Enrico with his gang walks in instead.  
  
Enrico:" Dept. of Housing ... Code violations ... safety hazards ... place looks fine to me ... let's redecorate" Kenneth, Brad, and William wrecks the place as Enrico tells Claire a poem..  
  
Enrico:" Abashed, the Devil stood, and felt how awful goodness is, and saw Virtue in her shape how lovely ..." its pornography. Virtue?" Leon enters the loft and then Kenneth throws a knife in his chest. "See ya." He falls to the floor and pulls the knife out, then reaches for Claire. They pick up Leon and shoot him, and throw him throw the window. Lands on the floor as sirens are heard.  
  
Leon, who was re-enacting the event, lands on his feet after he swings off part of the window, cutting his hands. He sobs and then looks at his hands...his wounds heal...  
  
Now that Leon knows, what will he do? Please review. 


	5. Despair

_________________________________Despair ___________________________  
  
Meanwhile, in a bar called 'the pit'  
  
William (aka Funboy) throws a bullet in the air and he catches it with his mouth, grabs his drink, and drinks it down.  
  
Brad compliments this action:" Hey, that's good." 'Funboy' swallows the bullet.  
  
William:" Can you top that man, can you top that?" Enrico (aka T-bird) places a bullet on his tongue and the others look at him.  
  
Enrico:" Here's to devils night...my new favorite holiday." Enrico drinks the bullet down then shoves the lit part of a cigar on his tongue. William was blown away at this.  
  
William:" You sick freak."  
  
Kenneth:" You're outta your damn mind man."  
  
Brad (aka Skank) tries to do join in on the event but Kenneth (aka Tin-Tin) stops him and just simply swallows a bullet. "Wussies drink last, man." Then, Brad points a pistol at his head.  
  
Brad:" Fuck you Kenneth" Brad is upset that Kenneth 'took his turn'. Then Kenneth pulls out a knife and places it under his neck.  
  
Kenneth:" That shit isn't even loaded, man" then like Brad, William points his gun at Kenneth as Kenneth pulls another knife.  
  
William:" This one is." Enrico, who is now, frustrated at the team points a gun at the three.  
  
Enrico:" Which one of you motor city freaks want to think this one isn't." They all pause for a moment.  
  
Enrico:" Hey! Fire it up! Fire it up!  
  
All four:" Fire it up! Fire it up! Fire it up! Fire it up!" Then Annette walks to them with some more drinks.  
  
Annette:" Here's your shooters, put your guns away, k guys."  
  
William:" How you doin, pussycat?"  
  
Back at the loft with Leon...  
  
Weeping, Leon looks through stuff in drawers and it reminds him of good times with Claire and Sherry, having some more flashbacks.  
  
---FLASHBACKS---  
  
Leon walks up to Claire holding a mask.  
  
Leon:" Boo."  
  
---FLASHBACK FLASH THING---  
  
Claire is in Leon's arms  
  
Claire:" I love you."  
  
Leon:" Say that again"  
  
Claire:" I love you."  
  
---FLASHBACK FLASH THING---  
  
Claire is in the kitchen making some lunch, then Leon runs up to her.  
  
Claire:" Oh boy." Leon hugs her and then steers her away from the stove.  
  
Leon:" Restaurant."  
  
Then they walk laughing.  
  
---FLASHBACK FLASH THING---  
  
In Claire's room, Claire shows Sherry her wedding dress.  
  
Claire:" Tada!"  
  
Sherry:" Wow, you look great."  
  
---FLASHBACK FLASH THING---  
  
Leon and Claire kiss  
  
Claire:" I love you."  
  
---END FASHBACK FLASH THINGS---  
  
Leon filled with anguish, pain, and sorrow cannot take it anymore. He punches the mirror, shoves the candles off the table and Reaches for some makeup. He covers his face with white makeup, and then adds some black lines of black lipstick where his eyes and mouth are. He looks at himself and goes to the closet. He opens a gym bag and lifts up a black shirt. He puts it on and walks to the window and stands there, looking at the dark, corrupted city..  
  
What does Leon have in stored for Enrico, William, Kenneth, and Brad? Why am I doing the batman thing? Review to find out!!! 


	6. Revenge: part one

____________________________________Revenge: Kenneth_____________________  
  
In the Irons Pawn shop..  
  
Kenneth is in the shop, trying to make a good deal with the pawn shop dealer Brian Irons with some items.  
  
Kenneth:" Couple more rings...that's twenty four k."  
  
Irons:" Twenty four k? It's eighteen k. Crap it's probably fake."  
  
Kenneth brings out a purse. "How about a leather purse.leather."  
  
Irons:" Jeez. Whoa, what is this Kenneth, a bloodstain that's on here? I'll give you fifty bucks."  
  
Kenneth gets upset about this bargain and tries to think of a way to get more money.  
  
Irons:" I hate charities." Irons lays down some money "Here's fifty buck, take it or leave it."  
  
This gets Kenneth really ticked off, so he goes on a temper tantrum.  
  
Kenneth:" Cheap ass, chrome dome, saprophyte piece of crap."  
  
Irons:" Close the gate on our way out."  
  
Kenneth:" Oh I'll close the gate for you real good master." Kenneth gives Irons the finger. "Screw you" Kenneth walks out and says what's on his mind. "I can't stand that fat ass."  
  
On the rooftop of a building..  
  
Leon, now on a roof, follows his guide towards his destination. Towards Kenneth. He runs with speed and agility, jumping from roof to roof following the crow. Then he reaches the spot. He watches Kenneth walk up to a flaming garbage pail to light up a cigarette. Leon jumps down laughing and Kenneth gets spooked, so he looks around to see Leon walk towards him.  
  
Kenneth:" What the hell you all painted up for eh."  
  
Leon doesn't respond and keeps walking.  
  
Kenneth:" Halloween isn't till tomorrow."  
  
Now a very scared Kenneth pulls out a knife, now challenging Leon, he makes his move and they fight for a while, Kenneth punches Leon in the face while Leon Shoves him to a wall, then pulls his fist away from Kenneth ready to release his anger.  
  
Leon:" murderer!"  
  
Kenneth:" I didn't murder anyone man, what the, what the hell are you talking about guy!"  
  
Leon:" Allow me to tell you a story, a man and a woman in a loft a year ago."  
  
Kenneth:" You're out of you freaking mind man."  
  
Leon:" Listen, I'm sure you'll remember, you killed them, on Halloween."  
  
Kenneth:" Yeah yeah yeah, some dude some bitch whatever man."  
  
Leon slaps him in the face "Her name was Claire"  
  
Kenneth spits on him  
  
Leon:" You cut her. You raped her."  
  
Kenneth:" Claire, yeah I remember, I shagged her pink ass and she loved it, heh heh heh."  
  
Kenneth head butts Leon and pushes him to the ground.  
  
Kenneth:" Murder, MURDER! Let me tell you something about murder, it's fast, it's easy. You're going to learn all about it."  
  
Kenneth takes his trench coat off revealing about ten knives "I'd like you to meet two buddies of mine." He pulls out a knife. "We never miss."  
  
Kenneth throws the first knife, Leon ducks under it.  
  
Then the second knife is thrown, Leon bats it away.  
  
Leon:" Try harder, try again"  
  
Kenneth gets frustrated and throws a third knife, Leon catches it and throws it back at Kenneth. The knife connects to his shoulder, pinning him to a box of pallets.  
  
Leon:" Victims?" Leon pulls out a knife out of Kenneth's pocket. "aren't we all." He then stabs him.  
  
Well that's the first part of 'Revenge' out of the easy guessing four parts. Review me! 


End file.
